When Jealously Turns to Love
by Rayoko
Summary: When Kagome becomes jealous of Kikyo what will the out come be? And who dose Inuyasha really love? Read to find out. please R&R Chapter 3 up [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short 5-6 chapter story I think  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha says in his sleep "..................................................................die...... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ."  
  
Kagome looks at Inu curiously  
  
"....................die.................................................... ...............leave her alone you lecher...................................................................... back here........................................................................ ............................................................................ back naraku....................................."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
falles out of the tree "........................................die................................ back.........................................................." is dreeming about Kikyo "...................how dare you..................................................leve her alone Kikyo...................................." thinks of kissing Kagome "....................................................................."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
falles out of the tree "..........................................................what come back Kagome.......................................OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha? Whered he go. ill kill that bastered." Then her relises that Kagome is staring at him "What are you looking at Kagome?" has that inocent look on his face  
  
glares at Inu "I'm going home!" turns and begins to walk to the well  
  
"Wait Kagome. Did i say or do something ?"  
  
: "You were dreaming about Kikyo thats what."  
  
stairs at Kagome blankly "I did?"  
  
"Yes you did and im going home"  
  
: "Wait "  
  
: "Now what "  
  
: "what did i say?"  
  
: glares and screams "Your such a jirk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
: holding on to a rock on the ground for dere life  
  
: stomps angeraly away  
  
: "Fine see if i care"  
  
: Kagome goes in to the well "maby i was a little rough on him after all he was just sleeping."  
  
: Muroku: "so she left again did she."  
  
Back in Kagome's time  
  
: Mother : sees Kagome "so how was you trip shall i prepare a bath for you?"  
  
: Gramps : "did you fight a gain Kagome?"  
  
: Brother : "You should just move back there sis."  
  
: "Move in with that jurk are you serious." glares at brother  
  
: mean while  
  
: "You scared her away again how could you" Shippo  
  
: "It wasent my falt all i was doing way talking in my sleep"  
  
: "so you still scared her away." Muroku : Songo "i don't think it was Inuyashas falt she ment to go home tomarow eany way."  
  
: in unison "she did"  
  
: back in her own time  
  
: Brother :"well you don't have to bite my head off."  
  
: "drop it ok"  
  
: "wel sorrrrry."  
  
: "GET OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
: brother runs from room  
  
: whal she is taking a bath  
  
: "Ahhh shampoo its a good thing"  
  
: Inuyasha comes in Kagomes bedroom windo  
  
: "Where is she?"  
  
: "LALALALLALALALALALALALALA"  
  
: "What is that sound?"  
  
: "LALALALALALALALALA"  
  
: followes the sound to a door  
  
: "its comming frome here"  
  
: the rest of the family is not a home just so you know  
  
: starts to slowly open the door  
  
: with out making a sound of corse  
  
: steem begins to billow from the room  
  
: Kagome gets out and raps her self in a towl  
  
: by now thw door is open enough for Inuyashato see and he dose see  
  
: "who is that?" he wonderes  
  
: as the shape becoimes clearer he recognises the face  
  
: "ITS KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
: to stuned he slips and the door flyes open  
  
: Kagome looks and sees a distorted figure on the flor  
  
: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"  
  
: inuyasha jums up and juns down the stares  
  
: his face beet red  
  
: he jumps in the well and back home very flustered  
  
: Kagome thinks about who that stranger was as she got changed  
  
: "No it couldent have been Inuyasha"  
  
: back in the past  
  
: "Why did i do that?"  
  
: "Why"  
  
: M : "Why what?"  
  
: "Ohh nothing"  
  
: M "that always means that there is some think so spillit"  
  
: "I wont tell you in a million years lecher"  
  
: "Dose it have to do with Kagome?"  
  
: face turns red "n-no"  
  
: "so it dose have to do with Kagome"  
  
: face turnes reder "no it dosent so back off"  
  
: m "you shure you dont want to tell me"  
  
: "Yes" jumps off in to the forest  
  
: in the fucher  
  
: "Who was that i must know"  
  
: "Maby Inuyasha could pick up the sent and find the guy"  
  
: "Wait the guy was to fast to be human then that means that it was Inuyasha!!!1"  
  
: To Be Continued  
  
This is just a story with a few chapters and I did this very late so the spelling suks and I am sorry the next chapter will be much better and have better gramer ok please R&R  
  
Rayoko 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will have no spelling errors I think  
  
Rayoko  
  
K = Kagome M = Muroku So = Songo Sh = Shippo I = Inuyasha Ki = Kikyo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
K "It had to be Inuyasha. No one else could have moved that fast." Then thinking to herself "That guy is going to get it the next time I see him. That jerk."  
  
Back in the past  
  
M "Songo Inuyasha is acting strange have you noticed it?"  
  
So "No I haven't. Do you know what it is?"  
  
M "No he would not tell me but I bet it has some think to do with Kagome."  
  
Sh "What about Kagome?"  
  
M "Ohh, nothing Shippo, nothing."  
  
Sh "Fine then don't tell me."  
  
In Kags time  
  
K "Mom I'm off to the past see you in a week or so."  
  
Mother "Ok dear be careful."  
  
K "Love you."  
  
She jumps in the well and back to the past.  
  
K "Have either of you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
So "No I haven't."  
  
M "I have and he was acting strangely."  
  
K "Really." She manages to say through gritted teeth. "Where was he headed?"  
  
M "In to the forest of Inuyasha the last time I saw him."  
  
So "Is there any thing wrong Kagome?"  
  
K "No, nothing is wrong Songo."  
  
As she left Inuyasha sensed an angry force coming closer and closer.  
  
Ki "Inuyasha"  
  
Calls a voice from behind a tree.  
  
I "Who is there."  
  
Ki "Have you forgotten me already Inuyasha? Has she taken my memory away so soon?"  
  
Kikyo steps into the open to reveal herself.  
  
I "K-Kikyo"  
  
Ki "So you do remember me."  
  
I "How could I forget you."  
  
Ki "I was afraid that Kagome had made you forget me."  
  
I "No one could make me forget you Kikyo."  
  
Ki "Is that true Inuyasha? Will you never forget me?"  
  
I "Yes Kikyo I will never forget you, how could I."  
  
Kagome had herd a conversation and followed it. She had herd the entire conversation.  
  
Ki "I will see you later Inuyasha. Do not forget me."  
  
I "Kikyo wait. Where are you going? Don't leave me Kikyo!!"  
  
Kagome goes running and she dose not stop till she reaches the well and she returns home.  
  
Crying in her room and thinking to herself. Why can't Inuyasha love someone alive not dead? Why can't he love me? I wish Kikyo would die. I hate her. I wish she would just disappear of the face of the earth. Wait I know I can use the shikon no tama and wish her to be gone but Inuyasha would still love her. I could wish that he loved me and not her, but then he wouldn't be the same. Why am I thinking like this I need to stop right now.  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent and followed it down the well.  
  
Kagome heard a nock on her window and say Inuyasha out side.  
  
K "Inuyasha?"  
  
I "Can I come in Kagome?"  
  
K "No go away."  
  
I "Please, I just want to talk."  
  
K "About what Kikyo and how much you love her." She snaps then gasps at what she just said and knew she shouldn't have.  
  
I "Is that what you think?"  
  
K "Well don't you?"  
  
I "Well no I don't at least not any more."  
  
K "And why is that?" she says wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
I "Let me in and we can talk."  
  
K "Fine." She says as she unlocks the window.  
  
As Inuyasha steps in he grabs Kagome's hand.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well how was that good spot to end?  
  
R&R and let me know if any information is incorrect k  
  
Rayoko =:3 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like the story so far. =:3  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand as he enters her room.  
  
I "Thanx for lateen me in Kagome."  
  
K "Why are you holding my hand Inuyasha?"  
  
I "Ohh, sorry." Inuyasha releases Kagome's hand.  
  
K "So why are you here?"  
  
I "I wanted to talk."  
  
K "About what? Kikyo."  
  
I "Well, that is half of it."  
  
K "And what is the other half?"  
  
I "About the other night."  
  
K "What about the other night?"  
  
I "Well......"  
  
K "Spill it."  
  
I "Well, you know the guy that busted in on you the other night that guy was me."  
  
K "What else is new?"  
  
I "Your not mad?"  
  
K "Yah I'm mad alright I just don't feel like making you sit right now."  
  
Inuyasha falls to the floor.  
  
I "oww."  
  
K "Well what do ya know it worked."  
  
I "Ok, ok, I deserved that and I deserve 10000 more for talking to Kikyo."  
  
K "Ya you do but I'm not going to say it."  
  
I "Why?"  
  
K "Because no mater what I do you will always love her."  
  
I "That's not true. I don't love Kikyo."  
  
K "Really then why do you always make it seem that way."  
  
I "Well she is a part of me that I can never forget true enough but that doesn't mean that I love her."  
  
K "Well then who do you love?"  
  
Inuyasha's face turns a light tint of red.  
  
I "You would never guess this in a million years."  
  
K "Ok, is it Songo?"  
  
I "No."  
  
Kagome rambles on about who Inuyasha likes when her mom comes into the room.  
  
Mother "Would either of you like some thing to eat or deink?"  
  
K "No, but thank you any way mom."  
  
I "No, but thanx."  
  
Mom walks out of the room.  
  
K "Sally?"  
  
I "Who is Sally?"  
  
K "Sue?"  
  
I "Who is that?"  
  
K "I give up."  
  
I "Ok."  
  
K "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
I "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
K "Wha? Why tomorrow?"  
  
I "Because that is when I want to tell you."  
  
K "Fine then. I wouldn't tell you who I like."  
  
I "If I tell you will you tell me?"  
  
K "Perhaps."  
  
I "Ok, see you tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha jumps back out the window.  
  
Later Kagome is thinking to her self.  
  
"Wonder who he likes. Maybe it's me. No girl don't get your hops up too soon. But still. Well I should get some rest.  
  
Kagome turns out the light and falls fast asleep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well hope you like it chapter 4 coming soon Please R&R  
  
=:3 Rayoko 


End file.
